


Break Fast

by ScribbleScribe (Sauny)



Series: Five Years in the Making [1]
Category: Shadow of Israphel - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Before the Heroes arrive at Jasper's Mansion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauny/pseuds/ScribbleScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honour of the first youtube series I ever watched. Also never written them and can’t remember their personalities spot on so here’s some pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Fast

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://scribblewrites.tumblr.com/post/137761089584/break-fast

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Jasper looked away from the window, making the other skylord jump as the other’s gaze shifted to him, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Harbouring me,” he waved his hand, looking for the right words, “Keeping me away from Skyhold.”

Jasper snickered, “You know I couldn’t keep you away from anything. Not the _great Lysander._ ”

“It’s Skylord Lysander,” He muttered, glancing out at the rain.

“Even to me?”

He turned to the other, about to tell him off, and the words died on his tongue. He shrugged instead, turning back to the window, “Maybe.”

Jasper hummed, waiting there beside the other for a moment before wandering off. Lysander sighed gently, taking off his cap to scratch at his head. It’d been two days since Mistral had gone up in flames, and only a day since he’d heard that the two heroes he’d trusted believed that he’d started it. He frowned, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

He didn’t hear Jasper’s approach, so lost in thought, and jumped for a second time when the man touched his shoulder.

“I didn’t-,” Jasper started, before shaking his head, “I got you a drink.”

“Thanks,” He took it, going to toss it back before a hand rushed out to stop him.

“Careful, idiot!” He laughed, taking his hand back, “You’re not drinking milk there.”

He looked into the cup, quirking his brow at the brown, and definitely not alcoholic, liquid, “What’s this?”  
  
“Well, I guess it’s _technically_ milk,” Jasper had already stood again, his own cup in hand, “Hot chocolate, it’s good for nights like these. Better in your room though, you know, where you _should_ be.”

“Is that a hint?”

He smiled, “I’m blatantly telling you.”

Jasper shook his head, laughing quietly and already retreating to his own bedroom. Lysander stared after him, warm cup in one hand and the carpet scrunched up in the other. He looked at his hand, whispering a quiet apology to the wool before directing his attention back to his drink.

—

“Urgh.”  
  


“There’s the Jasper I know,” Lysander chuckled, looking over his toast at him.

“Fuck you,” Jasper grumbled, pulling the chest open and staring into it for a few moments, “Did you eat the last of the bread?”

He waved the half of a piece he had left, grinning, “Problem?”

The skylord looked at him for a second, before approaching and taking the piece right from his hand. After a bite he shook his head, “Only that you don’t butter both sides of it. We’ve plenty of butter, Lysander, use it next time.”

Jasper walked off, the remaining toast still in hand. Lysander let himself watch the man leave before dragging his eyes away and gripping the table.

“I would’ve gotten you some more!” He shouted, making up for not facing the doorway.

“This is fine!” Jasper yelled back, sounding smugger than he had any right being in Lysander’s opinion, at least when it was this early.

—

Jasper knocked at the door, opening it slowly when he got no answer, “Lysander? Are you here?”

The skylord started, spinning around in his chair to look at the other, “Yes, sorry, I was writing, I didn’t hear you.”

“Oh and what could the mighty Lysander be writing, hm?”

Lysander stood, stepping out of his room and closing the door. There was no way he was letting the mischief in Jasper’s voice go any further, “Nothing that important, what is it?”

He giggled, before remembering what he’d come for, “Ah! Yes, what do you think?”

He blinked slowly, waiting for an explanation before asking, “Think of what?”

“My outfit!” He took a step back and did a spin, smiling wider than normal, “What do you think?”

Lysander looked it over, mentally sighing. It was not his taste at all, and he wasn’t sure it would be anyone else’s either with the exception of Jasper himself. He did have to admit the eyeshadow was a nice touch, even if the red of the coat was too vibrant for him.

“It’s nice,” He settled on, nodding once with the same bored expression.

“Oh come on, you didn’t even look properly!” He dragged Lysander closer, pointing to the finer details of his handiwork, “I didn’t even show you the stitching job I did on this!”

The skylord, flustered, tried to back up, “It’s- uh, it’s very nice! Now Jasper, I have to go finish my… uh, my writing!”

“Oh,” He let go, “Alright then.”

Lysander frowned, instantly regretting his choice of words, “No, I didn’t mean it like- Never mind.”

Jasper only frowned back, not looking at him directly but rather at the doorframe behind him, “I understand. I’m sorry if you feel the need to escape someone you don’t agree with.”

He turned and walked off, feet heavy as they took Jasper away and into his own bedroom. It was only when the door slammed shut did the things he’d said in Mistral hit Lysander like a train, making his frown pitch into one full of guilt, “Jasper, I don’t think…”

He sighed, smacking his forehead and muttering to himself as he slammed his own door shut.

—

He watched his toast, silently willing it to do anything other than sitting there. He’d been up for an hour, glaring a hole through his breakfast and gripping the table hard enough to turn his knuckles white.

The door opening alerted him to Jasper’s presence, his grip instantly softening and his gaze abandoning his toast victim, “I made you breakfast.”

Jasper hummed, nodding and stepping over to the bread and bacon Lysander had made half an hour ago after a lot of pig hunting. He looked it over, and then turned to the other, “If you want to go elsewhere you don’t have to bribe me, I’m not going to stop you.”

Lysander stuttered, missing his opportunity to speak as Jasper skipped over the food and washed his hands in the sink.

“Um Bongo will get you supplies if you want to go so badly,” He was frowning, dark circles under his eyes, “There’s swords in the shed outside, and please try not to kill any of my sheep on your way out.”

The silence of the mansion returned to him, alone again with his cold toast and warm milk.

He set his head on the table, hands over his head, “That’s not what I was going to say.”

—

His door opened, a sound of surprise making him turn around to see Jasper standing there in his red coat.

“You’re still here?” He seemed happy for a moment, before his frown returned, “What do you want?”

Lysander tried to speak, and then gave up and instead thrusted the sheet of paper he’d been writing on to Jasper.

“What’s this?”

He groaned, “Please just read it.”

Jasper gave him a quick glance, grumbling something under his breath before skimming over the page he’d been given.

“… Lysander, what is this?”

“It’s- It’s an apology.”

Jasper looked up at him, tilting his head, “It doesn’t read like one, it’s almost like a-”

Lysander cut him off, very quickly stepping forward and kissing the man’s forehead. He let himself linger, taking in the feel of Jasper’s shoulders under his hands, before just as quickly backing off.

“It’s an apology,” He nodded, one hand tight on the other.

Jasper didn’t say anything for a while, eyes still dazed half in the paper and half on Lysander’s feet. It was just enough time to make the blue skylord anxious, troubled thoughts building like storm clouds.

“I…” He whispered, paper still in hand and eyes still down, “I think I have a plan for when the heroes arrive.”

Lysander blinked, “What?”

Jasper started smiling, looking properly at the paper and then to the other and then back at the paper, “Don’t worry about it, I’m just taking this in.”

He grinned, giggling as his eyes traced over the neatly written paragraphs again, “I can’t believe you used ‘iridescent’.”

“Well! There’s not a lot of ways to describe all the glass you keep around here!” He puffed, crossing his arms.

“And the footnote! How precious.”

“I didn’t have to write it! I could’ve just gone,” He frowned, this was not exactly the reaction he’d been expecting, “If you don’t like my writing I’ll just show myself out.”

Jasper shook his head, still snickering quietly even as he grabbed onto Lysander’s arms and pulled him in, “No, no. I like it, it’s stupendous!”

He sighed, “I didn’t really use that, did I?”

“You did,” He turned the paper around to show him, “Something about my coat.”

Lysander frowned at the paper, “I must’ve been up late… Disregard that!”

“No, I like it,” Jasper held the paper close, Lysander still kept near with his other hand, “It’s lovely, dear.”

“Dear?”

“Or would you prefer darling?”

His cheeks flushed, and he leant his head forward onto Jasper’s to avoid direct eye contact, “Dear is fine.”

“Good,” the red skylord seemed pleased, tilting his own head to deliver a quick peck to Lysander’s chin, and then to his nose and back to his lips, “Now, if you’d like to discuss my plan with me I’d be thrilled.”

Now a throughly embarrassed mess, Lysander could only nod.

“Wonderful, and I can show you my room while we’re at it.”


End file.
